


A Better Legacy

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Non Canon Keela Lavellan [18]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Papa Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: Their daughter proves to be a reluctant eater.   Tumblr Link





	

Their daughter proves to be a reluctant eater. It is not that she likes only certain foods- some days she simply hates them all. They have tried many different techniques such as changing the temperature, cutting things into interesting shapes, teaching Fenera to smear jam across her own bread under their careful supervision. Most days giving her authority over her own food or laying things out to scoop up as she bolts through the house is enough for some semblance of peace, but there are days when she cannot be reasoned with. 

Today happens to be one of those days. Solas pinches the bridge of his nose as another piercing whine rattles through his brain. Fenera has pushed her plate as far away as possible while trying to push herself from the table and wiggle free of this imprisonment. He is about to give in to her demands when Keela walks into the kitchen, expression full of understanding.

“You are relieved,” she says and he knows he fails to hide that relief as she plucks the fork from his grasp and shoos him out of the room. Solas disappears into his study with Herenya close at his heels, the dog nudging at a hand when it falls to the side, and he spends a few moments scratching behind ears and down a long back while he reads the latest unopened letters. His mind wanders in the numbers and tallies, well wishes and requests found within, until instead of opposition he hears laughter from the kitchen.

Curiosity draws him back across the tiles to find a disaster where his daughter used to be. Food is smeared across her mouth and hands, a few pioneering pieces even climbing into her hair, but she holds a triumphant smile and an empty plate up at him as he enters. “Look, Papa!”

“I see you have made quite a mess.” He glances at Keela for a brief moment to see her hiding amusement behind a hand. “Yet such a big girl, to have finished her meal.”

“No, not a big girl.”

“Oh? Are you a little girl then?”

Fenera scoffs, scowls. “No! I’m a wolf!” She lifts her head back to howl and at Solas’ feet Herenya tilts ears back and forth in confused interest. 

“Ah, of course. My mistake.”

“Down, down!” Solas does his best to remove most of the carnage from his daughter’s face, holding on to squirming limbs and avoiding little canines all the while. The attempts prove to be not worth the effort made and he relents with a sigh, placing the toddler upon the ground. Herenya is quick to press in and lap at the remainder of food left upon chubby cheeks and incites squeals and quick, half-hearted reprimands. 

“A wolf?” Solas says as Fenera scurries into the adjoining room with the dog at her heels. 

“Wolves always finish their meals,” Keela explains and moves to stand by his side. 

“With abominable table manners.”

“One battle at a time, hm?” Keela plants herself into his grasp and together they watch Fenera and Herenya play, both howling, barking and nipping with excitement, and it is a sight that has them both laughing and chuckling, but his mirth is tempered. Fenera is growing so quickly even in a world where time is slower than before, becoming a force that sometimes seems too vast for their spacious villa already. She is capable of anything and yet-

“Do you think it wise, to encourage such associations?” 

“Wasn’t it you who once said they were misunderstood creatures? I think something about small minded fools thinking them terrible beasts?” she says it with a hint of mischief, knowing him caught.

“Your memory is impressive, although vexing.” He tightens his hold upon her, chest constricting with thousands of years of guilt pressing down. “I would not have her inherit my legacy.”

“She is your legacy, Solas.” The idea strikes him, begins to lift away the weight always looming so near. Fenera is not his to mold, no, but she is something he can be proud of, something to nurture and dedicate his life to- something that he will gladly give his life for. Keela kisses the corner of his mouth before slipping away with a smile warming his heart. “And I think your legacy is in need of a bath.”


End file.
